A Shot In The Dark
by WonderGirl556
Summary: What if Cato and Katniss weren't complete strangers when they went into the arena? Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Fence

**A Shot In The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey there readers! I have been OBSESSING over the Kato pairing for months now. . . so I thought I might as well give writing one a try! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

In my district, love is a luxury.

Only reserved for those who are well off in life, the rest of us have more pressing matters to deal with, like starving.

Love had never really been an option for me before, too much was relying on me.

I couldn't take the risk of getting my heart broken, or seeing my husband get blown to bits in a mine explosion, I've seen what it's done to my mother, and that is not an option for me.

I pondered these thoughts as I pulled on my leather jacket.

If I were to ever get married, I guess it would be to Gale. . .nobody else could possibly know me better.

I bounded down the stairs to where Prim was eating breakfast. I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, and wish her a good day in school.

"Good bye Katniss!" she called "Good luck!"

"Thanks little duck," I replied "with this fog I'll need it!

I walked out the door. Crap. The fog was thicker than I thought! Today's a berry gathering day.

I strolled through the Hob, checking out Greasie Sae's lunch special, and some of the trinkets a traveling salesman was offering.

Not wanting to keep Gale waiting, I continued on my path towards the electric fence.

* * *

After a few more minutes of brisk walking, I was at the one barrier District 12 had from the wilderness.

I stepped towards the severed spot in the fence, moving to bet under it.

I stopped just mere inches from the object.

"What's that?" I murmured to myself. My superior hearing was picking up a low hum.

It took my a moment to realize that it was the electric fence that was eliciting the sound.

I scrambled back from the fence and stumbled to my feet. Instantly shooting off in the opposite direction.

If the fence was on that meant somebody was near, and I had to get myself away from any evidence of my illegal activities, as soon as possible.

"Shit!" I violently cursed, no wonder the fence was on.

The Junior Peacekeepers are in town.

* * *

**AN: And I'll leave it at that! Sorry it was so short! Tell me what I should do with this story! If you review I promise I will update faster! So please, review!**


	2. Friends for Life

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: First off, if you are ever looking for a good Kato pairing video, check YouTube for ANYTHING by inkiiex! Her videos are amazing! Many thank-yous to .Ludwig , for telling me about her videos AND for being my first reviewer! Also, thank-you to my two other beautiful reviewers, Bellanator116, and Dramione-Fan 17. Another thank you to all that have favorited or are following this story! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter! Enjoy darlings!**

* * *

I silently cursed to myself as I flee from the woods.

How could I forget? This week had been dreaded for months.

Every year, towards the end of March, the graduating class of future Peacekeepers from District 2 takes it's 13 week tour of the capitol and all the districts. Their official title is "The Future Protectors of Panem", but us outer districts simply call them the Junior Peacekeepers.

This is the worst time of the year because all of the district's rules are strictly enforced.

Meaning, if Gale or I were caught with game, or near the fence, we are given 30 lashes in a public ceremony, instead of the usual slap on the wrist Darius gives us.

The head peacekeepers that go on this little "field trip" wont allow anything less, and of course our District 12 peacekeepers want to prove that they can be macho, tough, and cruel just like the rest of them.

So that's why the fence is on.

And since the fence is on, we can't get to the woods to gather herbs and berries, let alone hunt. We are practically forced into getting tesserae, and putting our names in AGAIN for the reaping that fall. It's that, or putting food on our tabs at the Hob, which is risky because, it must be repaid within a week of the Junior Peacekeepers leaving.

I am now entering the outskirts of the District, so I slow down to a leisurely walk, and focus on slowing my heavy breathing.

Every year when this happens, I meet Gale meet in front of the Mellark's bakery. From there we go the mayor's to collects our monthly supply of food.

I'm almost at the bakery when I hear a voice behind me.

"That's 42!" Gale loudly declares while throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I chuckle before replying, "20 for me!"

He sticks his tongue out at my good fortune.

In return I lightly punch him in the arm, before saying "Come on we've gotta go inspect our "future protectors"!" complete with air quotes

"Wouldn't want to miss their grand arrival!" he replies with a smile as we begin walking towards the station.

Ever since age 13 Gale and I would go down to the train station and make fun of the Junior Peacekeepers, whether it be on how fat and stupid looking they are, or about how they react to out district.

I hear the iconic whistle of a capitol train and holler "Come on Gale the trains pulling in!" as I take off towards the station.

"Coming Katnip!" he replies before shooting after me.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the short update, but it was homecoming weekend so I was busy! I tried to give you guys something! Cato next chapter! Review please! And remember, live with no regrets! :)**


	3. Big, Blonde, and Dangerous

**A Shot In The Dark**

**Chapter 3**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey guys! I posted the last chapter yesterday, but since it was a short, I figured I owed you another one, and of course, Cato will be making his first appearance! So thank you to my lovely reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Your feedback really brightens my day!**

**EGilly – thank you for reviewing! And yes I will definitely be making the chapters longer in the future!**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101 – thanks a ton for review! And no violence necessary, your threat scared me into writing the next chapter quickly! ;)**

**Bellanator116 – of course there will be Cato! I never lie when it comes to Cato :) Thanks for your review!**

**Dramione-Fan 17- Thanks for your review! I like Gale, so there will be more coming up! :)**

* * *

Gale and I sprinted the last 400 meters to the station.

We arrived just as the silver train pulled in.

We casually walked over to the Justice Building, and leaned against the brick wall.

"Look at that train!" I say to Gale, "The money invested in it, would be enough to feed all of 12 for at least 3 years!"

"I hear you!" he says while crossing his arms, "I'm sure the inside is even nicer than the mayor's house!"

"Oh here they come!" I excitedly whisper.

As the hatches of the futuristic train open and the automated ramp extends, we catch a glimpse of the luxurious interior of the 45 car long train.

On the inside of the train, all the floors are lined with capitol grade, red fluffy carpet that looked soft enough to sleep on.

The center dining table is bedecked with all the sweets one could image, cakes, pastries, and other sugared goods.

Gale let out an impressed whistle at the sight of it as I gasped in awe.

That was when the inhabitants of the train decided to make their grand entrance.

They came down in rows, 3 wide and 12 deep. All walking in a unified militant fashion. Their apparel consisted of a pair of gray, 6-pocketed, cargo pants, black combat boots, and a gray zip up vest with the letters "F.P.O.P.", (standing for Future Protectors of Panem) above the capitol seal.

"Oh! Third row two back, he looks terrified! Like he's going to get mugged!" I remarked with a smirk

Gale guffawed before offering "Behind him and one to the right, look at the bowl cut on that guy! I guess the capitol's fashion sense has rubbed off on District 21"

"Tell me about it!" I replied "Oh God look at meat on them! How much do you think they eat? A cow a day?"

Gale made a face before replying, "Wouldn't doubt it from the looks of that obese red-head!" I giggled at that.

They were marching in front of us when Gale picked out one last unlucky target. "He's the worst of all, back row blonde hair." He said while pointing him out to me, "Just a bunch of dumb muscle. A true peacekeeper." he slandered, cackling between insults, "He's so big, I bet our tesserae would last him no longer that three days!" his voice escalating at the hilarity of it all.

I guess meat head heard all that, because he stopped marching and his head shot around our way as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Oh look, he can hear!" Gale continued.

"Gale that's enough." I whispered to him while laying a cautioning hand on his arm.

Gale shot me an unimpressed look, "What do you think he's going to do Katnip? Eat me?"

"No." the seething blonde replied as he began stalking over, "but I will rip you limb from limb"

Gale just continued laughing as though he had told him a joke instead of a threat.

"Gale, stop now! He's serious!" I warned.

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Muscles said as he stopped a yard ahead of us"She's obviously got more sense than you!"

"Hey I am not his girlfriend!" I shouted suddenly feeling the urge to make sure Dumb Muscle knows I'm single.

He goes on as if he hadn't heard me, "You've got a lot of nerve, saying that."

"Thanks I'm flattered." Gale sarcastically replies.

At that Muscles grabs Gale's neck with both hands and slams him back against the brick walls of the Justice Building, cutting off his air supply in the process.

Gale clawed at his hands and let out little squeaks of distress.

"Stop it!" I screamed while moving forward to push at the blonde's chest.

"Cato Hadley" a loud male voice boomed, "If you still want to be a Peacekeeper, you had better get your hands off that scum's neck!"

Cato immediately froze and released Gale letting him drop to the ground.

"Cross me again, and _nobody _will be able to stop me." he growled back at Gale before pacing back to the others, which had paused to watch our little scene.

"Gale what the hell is wrong with you?" I quietly scolded while the Junior Peacekeeper trekked off into District 12.

"I don't know." he weakly replied.

Cato was frankly a hot head. He has no self-control whatsoever. He's arrogant, a jerk, and a Peacekeeper.

But I kind of like him.

* * *

**AN: So...how did you like Cato? Type in that little box below and let me know! And while you're at it, why don't you hit some of those nice buttons under the box! Everyone loves buttons. ;) Thanks for reading, my loves! Kisses!**


	4. Well, that was embarrassing

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Chapter 4**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey guys! A huge thank you to: Mrs. Katnip .Ludwig, Dramione-Fan 17, 98nomes, Strawberryluv, IluvMyFangPlushie, and TheHungerGamesFan11. I'm glad you enjoyed; as Strawberryluv would call it; the "pick on the jock" session with Gale! I was wondering if you wanted a few more chapters in District 12, or if I should skip forward to the games? Tell me in the reviews! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the third day the Junior Peacekeepers have been here.

Since I can't get into the woods, I have taken to following the Junior Peacekeepers around for their exploration of District 12, but of course they don't know that. I follow from the shadows.

Gale doesn't come with me. He's sitting by the fence, searching for another route over it.

But I don't follow completely out of boredom.

I follow because of Cato.

He fascinates me with his bulky frame and cold demeanor, and it doesn't hurt that he's rather handsome as well.

I watch as he stands in stone-cold silence at the back of his group with arms crossed as Darius, our district head-peacekeeper, enthusiastically tells them the history of the coal mines. None of the others seem to be even listening to his speech, not even the chaperones, but Cato is, I can see by the way his expressions change.

He may not care, but he is listening, this makes me smile a bit.

Darius' speech begins to highlight the many mine explosions of District 12. It makes me a little teary eyed, but I still hold myself together. When they get to my father's, I completely lose it. By the time Darius gets to the casualty count, tears are streaming down my face.

I cry for my father every day. I've tried so hard to put the explosion out of my mind and forget about what happened, but every night in my dreams, my father is there, and every time he appears the explosion has wounded him in a different way. One night, half of his head had been blown off, another his entire body was consumed by burns.

Through all this I continue to watch Cato.

He remains impassive, his expression contorted to one of boredom.

I have to get out of here. I need Gale, he is the only one that can get me out of this blithering state.

I wipe the tears from my face and step out of the shadows, I stand tall and briskly walk away in the opposite direction of the mines.

I turn around, to glance back a last time at the Junior Peacekeepers.

I intake a sharp breath when I see that Cato is staring back at me.

His face spreads into a smirk, as his eyes flick over to where I had hidden.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, who knows how long he knows I've watched him. Well, this is embarrassing. So much for following them again tomorrow.

"Don't worry Katniss," I say to myself, "after this week you will never have to see any of them again." This makes me feel a little better as I turn around and begin trekking back towards the fence.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I know this was just a filler chapter, and not one of my best, but it was still something. I have something in store for you guys if you still want a few more chapters in District 12, let me know in the reviews if that's what you want! Anyways, I hope you liked stalker Katniss! And if you want to listen to a super awesome, emotional, song that I think describes the hunger games perfectly, listen to _In my Veins _by Andrew Belle. You wont regret it! Until next time darlings!**


	5. Woodland Rendezvous

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Chapter 5**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Thank you to all of you that take the time out of their day to read, review, or do anything else associated with this story! If you do have a few moments of time on your hands, please do leave a review, it helps me see if I am doing okay writing this story! I will love you forever if you do! And one more thing... this story has hit 1,000 views! SCORE! Thanks for that guys!**

** .Ludwig – thanks for the review! I think you're right about that, it will make it more angsty. I will be doing more in D12!**

**Bellanator116 – Thanks for the review! Your wish is my command! ;)**

**Strawberryluv – My goodness! You have too much fun with this! :) I will be spending more time in D12! And you're right... Cato as a Peacekeeper is pretty hot. :) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

It's day four now.

Yesterday, after bawling my heart out in Gale's arms, we figured out a way to get over the fence.

We plan to gather all the roots and berries our arms can hold, but only bring back a small sack of game, which we will bring to the Hob to trade at night, hopefully, when the peacekeepers are getting their beauty sleep.

We arrive at the fence and begin our plan. Gale hoists a rusty, old, ladder, that's been in his garage for years, (Sadly, this ladder is the kind that is supposed to lean against something, but beggars can't be choosers.) into air. Then, he lets the ladder fall diagonally towards the fence. Using all six-foot three inches of his frame, he forces the ladder above the pulsing fence.

Now it's my turn, I quickly scurry up the ladder like a squirrel, Gale groans at my weight, "Hold on!" I call as I reach the top bar, I take a deep breath and ready myself for the 10 foot drop I am about to make. This is the most dangerous part of the entire plan, if land badly and hurt myself, I am stuck there for the rest of the week, but feeding Prim is worth it.

"You ready Katnip?" Gale shouts up.

"As ready as I'm going to be." I reply.

"Remember," he responds "keep your knees loose and bent. Once your feet touch the ground fall back on your ass! Got it!"

"Sure." I answer, before making the leap.

I've always read that free falling is an amazing, relaxing, centering feeling.

Those people are full of shit, falling is one of the scariest things ever.

My arms flailed in circles as I fell, but I remembered what Gale told me and hung on to it.

I hit the ground and fell back on my butt like Gale told me. My ankles hurt like hell for a few seconds, but the pain subsided quickly. I stood up slowly and sent him a thumbs up with a smile. Gale returned that with his own wide smile.

'I can see myself marrying him.' I thought to myself as I watched him hide the ladder in the tall grass, 'It would be okay, we would respect and care for each other, maybe even love each other.'

At the word love, a blonde face popped into my mind.

'I wonder who Cato is in love with.' I pondered

'Probably some equally arrogant girl from his own district.' I mentally answered.

A pang of jealousy pulsed through me. "Stop it Katniss!" I verbally commanded myself 'What would a handsome District 2 boy, want with some scrawny Seam rat like you?'

A bird's call snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the task at hand.

The next step of the plan was for me to hit the switch that turned the fence on and off.

The switch was located in plain sight, 20 feet from the fence. It was clearly marked with the words on and off. I flicked the switch to off, and the low, electric hum of the fence subsided.

Gale then proceeded to slip under the hole which we had previously created in the fence.

He ran past me and joyfully yelled "Let's go!" over his shoulder to me.

I let out a laugh at his excitement. Being out of the woods had taken a toll on Gale. The woods was the one spot he could get away from all that was resting on his shoulders. He must like me it that aspect.

For the next few hours we gather pounds and pounds of wild berries, that Gale had deemed safe, plants weren't my thing, hunting was, I shot 3 birds and 2 squirrels today, a decent haul even on a normal day, but during Peacekeeper week this was a banquet.

It was probably around 2 PM when we went to leave the woods. The plan was to simple slip out under the fence and for Gale to slingshot a rock, that flipped the switch back on.

I know surprising, Gale with a slingshot! Who knew? But apparently he had been practicing and was quite accurate with it.

We happily chatted about how happily surprised out families would be about the food. After a couple days of nothing but grains, meat begins seeming pretty damn good!

Suddenly I heard voices, not mine or Gale's. I motioned at Gale to be quiet. He complied. After a second I whispered to him "Are you hearing that?"

He nodded his reply. We remained silent, flattened ourselves against the trees, and moved closer to where we believed the voices were coming from.

We continued inching our way forward for a couple more minutes, until we got to a familiar clearing where Darius was talking with, you guess it, the Junior Peacekeepers.

Gale and I sent each other knowing looks. We knew we weren't getting out anytime soon, so we decided to listen in on their little seminar.

"You will have three hours to explore these woods. You may travel in groups if you like. Try to get a feel for the terrain, find some landmarks, and a water supply, you never know what you will need to know about these woods in the future. Feel free to bag some game along the way, the people of the District will really appreciate it, and there will be a special "privilege" for the winner. When the horn sounds start making your way back to the fence. And remember to have fun!" Darius cheerfully said.

"Shit!" Gale cursed. And shit was right, we now had 40 well-trained, vicious, Junior Peacekeepers gallivanting through the woods, in search of something to kill, and one of them was Cato, the brutal boy that Gale loathed, and I think I've fallen for.

* * *

**Ohhhh! Kinda cliffy! Hey would you guys like a site where I post the details to my writing? Tell me in the reviews if you do! No Cato. :( But there was a little mention! But no worries, Cato will be a prominent character in the next chapter! Review please! Kisses!**


	6. Gallivanting Peacekeepers

**A Shot in The Dark**

**Chapter 6**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey y'all! Since the soccer season is over for me, I have a ton of extra time on my hands! So updates will be more frequent! A mega thanks to all of my lovely reviewers: EGilly, Amelia, Strawberryluv, itsjillian, and Dramione-Fan 17! Another giant thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and took the time out of their day to read this story! I love you all!**

* * *

It's still day four, and we have found our way into the woods, just to get trapped there.

Gale and I send each other bewildered looks before silently dashing off in the opposite direction of the Junior Peacekeepers. The last thing I see before bolting, is a gargantuan pile of weaponry being doled out to the eagerly waiting "hunters".

After sprinting for a good 5 minutes, we were on the edge of the woods, nearing the fence. Our unspoken course of action was to get out, now.

Out of the blue, Gale stops, he grabs my wrist, as I continue running, and yanks me back into his broad chest.

I give him an inquisitive look, this is not the time for romantic gestures.

All he offers me in response, was the point of the finger. Which directs my vision to the two Peacekeepers, who are patrolling the fence. I guess they are here if one of their precious "Future Protectors" gets lost.

I mouth the word "Thanks." back to him. He returns with a smile, before we head back into the woods.

This time we are more cautious, they should have their weapons by now, and are out scouring the land, searching for an unsuspecting squirrel. Who knows how many "bonus points" they would get for bringing back two humans.

I shiver at the thought as we near the small stream that runs through the woods.

We use the river as cover for our voices. Hopefully the sound will be enough to drown our voices out.

"goddamnit!" Gale yells. "Those idiots are going to wipe out all the game for weeks! And all to win a freakin' competition!"

"I know! It pisses me off!" I reply before asking him: "What are we going to do?"

"We need to just wait them out, it's only three hours." he logically responds.

"You're right." I respond.

Then the thought crosses my mind, what about our traps?

"Shit!" I exclaim "The Traps! Those meat heads aren't the brightest people, but with their training, they'd be able to distinguish a man-made trap when they see one. And it wouldn't be that hard to put together that it's been us in the woods all this time"

"Damn it!" he angrily replies. "We'll have to leave them."

"That's three weeks of work Gale!" I nearly shriek, "We can't afford that amount of food loss!"

Gale runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks, "We'll have to retrieve them. Let's split up. You take the seven near the lake, and I'll take the other eight."

I nod in response.

He pulls me into a hug, which I eagerly return. "Stay safe Katnip." he whispers.

"You too." I respond, "Meet up here alright?"

He nods back at me.

Gale releases me and I shoot off at top speed towards the lake. I have a lot of ground cover, the lake is about 2 miles away, and all the traps are scattered a quarter-mile away from each other."

I make it to the first trap without a problem. There's a dead rabbit in it. I smile. "At least something good has come out of this." I murmur to myself as I put the snare and rabbit into my game bag.

I breeze through the next 4 traps, there's nothing in them.

I approach the sixth trap an hour after the Junior Peacekeepers were released.

My hunter's hearing catches the sound of rustling leaves.

On instinct, I snatch my bow, which had been safely stowed away on my back, and load it. I shift over so I am mostly hidden by a large Maple tree.

The rustling continues, followed by the scattered sounds of snapping twigs. No mere animal is heading my way, it has to be a Junior Peacekeeper.

I keep my bow raised, and try to steel my nerves for what is about to come next. If the leaf rustler sees me, I am going to have to kill him. Because if he sees me, he will run back to his "commander" and tattle. I will be publicly whipped, and pretty much guaranteed to never set foot in the woods again.

The sound gets closer and closer, and I panic, the thought of having to take another human's life away terrifies me, so I unload my bow, and scurry up the Maple tree.

I climb as swiftly and silently as I can, hoping I will be out of sight.

I am about 25 feet up when my assailant crashes out of the bushes.

I remain frozen on my branch, not daring to look down at the being bellow me.

Finally after a couple of minutes, of silence, I hear crunching sound again, they've left.

I wait a minute after they've left to release the breath I had unknowingly been holding, put my bow on my back next to the quiver, and cautiously climb back down the tree.

Once I am back on the ground I chuckle and say to myself, "I guess Peacekeepers don't know a snare when they see one." I pick up the empty trap and set it my bag, next to the others.

"Oh, we know." a low voice says behind me.

I snatch the bow off my back and reload as I whip around to face the voice.

It was Cato.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe! I'm so evil! I left you with a cliffhanger! Review and maybe I will update faster! ;) I lied! ~*insert meme here*~ It will most definitely make me update faster! Until next time me loves!**


	7. I Will Cut You!

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Chapter 7**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Holey reviews! 11 reviews in one chapter! A-freakin-mazing! A special thanks to NationalChampion2009, Dramione – Fan 17, books – forever – and – a – day, TheHungerGamesFan11, Sundragons9, Strawberryluv, viralsfan101, writer girl 25, itsjillian, HungerGamesGleek123, and all the lovely Guests! **

**Sorry for the long wait! Finally found a guy! (I'm not forever alone after all!) It's taken up a lot of my time, but don't worry I wont let it happen again!**

**A quick shout-out to my writer buddy Viralsfan101! If you haven't, check out her new story "The Unique Career"! Yours truly will be betaing!**

* * *

At the sound of Cato's cold voice I scramble for my bow.

Once I manage to get it off my back, I string an arrow and whip around to face him head on.

He leans against a nearby tree with arms crossed with a cocky grin plastered across his face. I can't help but think about how attractive he looks like this.

'Shut up Katniss!' I think, 'Keep your head in the game!'

"What are you doing here!" I shout as I sight my arrow between his eyes.

'Well that was a stupid question.' I think, 'I very well know why he's here, but better he doesn't know that."

"I should be the one asking you that." he says while stepping closer to me.

For the first time, I notice he has two swords sheathed on his back. Oh shit. And to make matters worse, he's wearing a belt embedded with an dual-edged ax and two nasty looking knives.

I begin to weigh my options, I could just shoot him, but if they found a dead Junior Peacekeeper in the woods with an arrow wound, I would be as good as dead. I could run away, but I don't know if he can throw those knives of his. Or I could do the impossible, and convince him to let me go alive and unharmed.

I choose option three.

"Well, I am in these woods because...you see...umm..." I had never been at making excuses.

"Never mind, I don't care why you're here." he icily replies.

"So, you're gonna let me go?" I ask warily.

He smirks again and replies, "Oh I didn't say that!" he advances closer to me. My acute sense of hearing helps me pick up next words he mumbles to himself "...would be proud if I brought back a deer, imagine what they would think if I returned with a live trespasser."

I back up, before remembering I have a bow in my hands, I have the power not him. "Stop!" I yell as I raise my bow again. "I'll make you a deal, I wont shoot you, if you leave me alone and tell NO ONE about this encounter."

He lets out a low chuckle before replying "You're going to have to do better than that sweetheart!" He unsheathed his dual swords as he continues to advance towards me, as I continue to edge away from him, while trying my hardest not to exude the fear I'm feeling.

"Alright." I reply shakily, "I'll give you all the game I have in my bag, so that you can win that little competition of yours." Oh shit, I've said too much.

"Oh I see!" he snarls "You were at our little gathering! And I'd bet your little boyfriend was there with you."

"He is not my boyfriend!" I shriek back, praying that he doesn't ask why I'm toting around a bag of squirrels.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he warns, "You've become trapped in a woods, chock full of armed and lethal teens!"

He's right, I have to get a handle on my emotions. I pull the my face into a neutral mask.

"About our deal?" I ask.

"Fine" he snaps. He holds his hand out to me expectantly.

I am not impressed. "What do you say?" I ask in a sarcastic voice.

"Give me the damn bag or I will cut you." he replies in the same tone.

I can't help but smile a little at his response as I hand the bag over.

He rips it open and takes out the game, before jerking it back at me. "Nice doing business with you." he says sardonically.

I yank my bag out of his hand and take off. I don't trust his attractiveness. Here I go again...

I hear him let out a guffaw as I bolt away, "See you later sweetheart!" He mockingly says.

"Hopefully" I reply to myself.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! Review my loves! And if you've got some spare time on your hands, look up the songs "B-Team" and "Truth of Dare" by Marianas Trench! I just found this band and thy're pretty awesome! **


	8. Where's Katniss?

**A Shot in the Dark**

**Chapter 8**

**By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Hey y'all! I was going to update tomorrow, but it's Halloween, and I'm going trick or treating! :) You're never to old for free candy! Tell me in the reviews what you are, or wish you were, going trick or treating as! I'm going as Mystique from X-Men! :) As always thank you to my lovely reviewers: Viralsfan101, Strawberryluv, Sandgem, Sundragons9, and Dramione-Fan 17. You inspire me to keep writing! Have a fabulous week!**

* * *

After my little rendezvous with Cato, I sprinted off to collect the last trap, praying to God that I wouldn't encounter another Peacekeeper. Luckily I didn't.

When everything is collected, I shot back towards the river. Gale must be worried, I've been gone for longer then expected, thanks to Cato.

I find Gale by the river. He's crouching behind a bush.

He's obviously on edge, so I decide to play a little prank on him.

I silently tip toe behind the shrubbery, until I am directly behind him. Then I say in my most intimidating, Peacekeeper like voice. "You are hereby under arrest under order of Coriolanus Snow."

I can feel Gale freeze, before he jerks around and tackles me to the ground with his fist raised, ready to strike.

All I can do is laugh. I can't believe Gale fell for that fake voice! He knows how terrible I am at lying, acting, or anything of that sort.

I try to contain my laughter, in case there are any "little hunters" in the surrounding area. I fail miserably.

At my laugh, the scowl melts off Gale's face and a wide grin takes it's place, as he guffaws along with me.

After our fits of laughter have subsided, Gale scolds me, "Katniss, I could have hurt you! You shouldn't pull things like that when you know I'm nervous!"

"I'm sorry Gale." I reply, "I couldn't help myself!", I chuckle softly at the memory.

He just smiles back, before his expression turns to one of worry. "Where were you? I've waited here for at least a half hour!"

My smile immediately fades as I tell him the story of Cato any my encounter.

"Dammit!" he curses "That's three days supply of food gone!"

"I know! But better that, than him blabbing to Darius about our hunting!" I try to reason.

Gale sighs before continuing, "How do you even know he's going to keep his promise?"

I don't know why myself, but something in his teasing, sapphire eyes, made me trust him.

But I couldn't tell Gale that, so instead I replied, "I don't know, I just do."

He sighs again before saying, "Well, nothing we can do about it now."

At that the horn sounded, signaling the end of the "woods exploration."

I turned wide-eyed to Gale, we hadn't thought about where to hide when they come back.

"Climb the tree." Gale mouthed to me.

"But what about you?" I mouth back, Gale can't climb trees.

"I'll manage." he responds with a wink.

There is no time to argue, since I hear heavy footsteps coming our way.

Apparently Gale does too because he turns to me and says the word "Go".

And I do. I shoot up the tree like a squirrel, and settle on a branch 30 feet up with a good view of the surrounding area.

I see Gale has taken up his old hiding place behind that goddamn bush. I roll my eyes.

And into the clearing comes, once again, Cato.

He continues stomping his way past us before abruptly stopping. His neck snaps in my direction. At first I think he's just found another squirrel, but then his face contorts into its usual smirk before he says: "Didn't work the first time sweetheart, wont work this time."

My face burns bright red with embarrassment. Am I really that terrible at hiding, or is he really that great at playing "_Where's Katniss?"_, his own little spin-off of _Where's Waldo?._

But Cato isn't finished, "You either loverboy." he says, still smirking, while turning towards Gale's, not so discrete, hiding place.

He's blowing out cover, and more footsteps are heading this way. "Remember our deal, two." I force out between gritted teeth.

"I rather like that nickname you have for me sweetheart! But as you said, we have a deal." he sarcastically replies.

I roll my eyes as he gives a dramatic bow before regally marching away.

Gale sends me a look that says "We're talking about this later." before settling back into silence and waiting for the next Peacekeepers to pass.

After about ten more minutes Gale and I grow curious and feel the urge to check on the Junior Peacekeeper's closing ceremony.

They gather in the same clearing as before, so we silently pad back to the tree we were previously hiding behind.

Darius starts the ceremony.

"So what have we learned today?" he exuberantly questions,

No response.

"Nothing? None of you learned anything?" he continues.

"Nope!" one particularly brave student responds.

At his response, two Peacekeepers step in with electrically charged poles, and shock him until he falls to the ground. He releases a grunt as he impacts the ground.

Nobody helps him.

"Respect your elders, especially higher ranking officers." one shocker says in a gruff voice.

The ceremony continues as if nothing has happened, while Gale and I give each other shocked glances, but the scene in front of us is like a mine explosion. Cruel, and impossible to ignore.

I guess District 2 is big on discipline.

"Anyways," Darius says, "the winner of our great hunt is Cato Hadley, with an astounding total of three birds, two squirrels, and one rabbit!" He begins to applaud, and urges the others to as well.

Cato just stands there with a smirk on his face, and arms crossed, looking extremely attractive.

I grimace as Cato takes credit for MY hard earned kills.

"Your fabulous prize, is the choice of where we will be exploring tomorrow, and to have your curfew of 10 PM removed. You are allowed to be up all hours, do not abuse this privilege. Sessions are over, the rest of the day can be used for free time." Darius finished.

I have a feeling I am going to become quite the night owl.

* * *

**AN: How did y'all like it? Tell me in the reviews! Until next time! :)**


	9. Of Screaming Cats and Dying Cows

**A Shot in the Dark  
Chapter 9  
By: WonderGirl556**

**AN: Sorry for the long no update period guys! I had this entire chapter wrote out and Open Office (NEVER USE OPEN OFFICE!) turned it all into this :##############. So I had to rewrite it. :'( Anyways I was wondering if you guys would like to read my 74th Hunger Games fic featuring my character Rose Periot! If you would tell me in the reviews or on the my pages poll. I was also wondering if you would like a Tumblr where I would post all of my fanfiction goodness? Tell me in the reviews! And as always thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys rock my world! And a speical thanks to Viralsfan101 for beta-ing this chapter! Go on and check out her stories, she rocks!**

* * *

It's day five of the peacekeepers visit. Technically day six, but whatever.

I sneak across the road from my hiding place behind the Mellark bakery. He wont hear me.

At the moment I am engaging in my new favorite game called "Stalk the Peacekeeper". The rules are simple, don't let Cato catch you. If you win, you get a cheese bun the following day and the sweet satisfaction of mentally rubbing it in Cato 's face that you are better than he is. The consequences for loss are dire, Cato will inevitably rub it in your face that he is better at playing "Where's Katniss?" than you are at "Stalk the Peacekeeper."

This is the second day of my game, yesterday was a flawless victory and I've come back for more.

From this game I have learned on valuable piece of knowledge: Cato is really boring. Not even kidding, all he did yesterday was walk around the Justice Building and study it's architecture for FIVE HOURS!

But today there is a twist; Cato has brought with him a simple dark green bag. It is KILLING ME that I can't guess what's inside, my sole consolation is the fact that I will find out soon.

Today he seems to be leading me to the fence. What are you going to do Cato? Count the number or barbs on each wire?

I had to chuckle at that. Oh shit he stopped walking! I think he heard me!

He begins to slowly turn around, so I quickly hide behind the candle making shop.

I can't see him, but I can hear his footsteps, and they seem to be heading forward.

I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding and forge onwards after Cato. We walk in silence for a hundred meters until we are stopped at the fence. I was right! He is here to count after all! I snicker silently at this.

Instead of counting Cato seems to be. . . . . . having a temper tantrum? He is wildly stamping his foot around. What is he doing?

Then the fence turns off.

Oh my God the fence is motion sensitive!

He then lifts a tendril of wire and slips through. I didn't think he would fit. Visions of Cato stuck in the fence dance through my mind, the angry grunts and wails, the disapproving expressions of the older peacekeepers, revoking of his "extra privileges"...No! We could not have that! No revoking of privileges!

But I'm still curious about his tantrum. Once Cato is engulfed by the woods I sneak over to place he was previously standing. I get down on my hands and knees to search.

I am astonished to find that Cato was stomping on a little red button, no bigger than the size of a quarter. This button must be wired to the fence! That must be how the Peacekeepers get in and out of the woods! It's genius! Wait until I tell Gale about this! I creep under to fence and scurry towards the woods.

I try to follow the sound of crunching leaves until the sound stops. I count to 100 before moving again. Maybe he's having a midnight snack in the woods! That must be what was in his bag!

I continue to shift forward until I see his illuminated figure, no more than ten feet away from me, sitting atop a stray boulder.

Damn.

I retract back behind a nearby tree so I can admire his beauty for a minute.

His perfect, Adonis like face is perfectly contoured by the moonlight, bringing out his sculpted cheekbones.

I sit like this for a couple minutes observing his glorious face. Until I notice what he's doing.

Cato has opened his bag and pulled out a tightly bound wrap-up leather case. Very similar to an artists sketching set I saw in the District's thrift store, but that can't be it. It must be some treasured knife or weapon.

The next thing he removed from the bag is a large notebook. Who knows what it's for, maybe he's recording his accuracy or something...I don't know I'm not a peacekeeper!

He then proceeds to unwrap his knife sheath thing, and to my great surprise it isn't a knife at all!

It's an artist's kit!

And I'll bet my bow, that notebook is his sketchbook.

The art kit seems to have all sorts of pencils, ink pens, fountain pens, and charcoal. He must be a serious artist!

I wonder how his peacekeeper buddies would react to big strong Cato, going off into the woods in the middle of the night to draw pictures of sleeping bunnies!

As hard as I try not to, the image of giant, hulking, Cato, drawing sleeping, innocent, bunnies, makes me laugh. Not like a cute little chuckle, but like on of Gale's loud and obnoxious gufaws.

Aww shit I've done it now! Cato's head jerks up from his drawing, which seems to be a bird's nest, and spins on over to my direction. Luckily I am concealed behind my trusty tree, so he doesn't see me at first, but I have a feeling I'm not getting off that easily.

I hear him getting off his perch, and trudging in my direction.

I try to sneak off, but my normally nimble feet get caught on a stray tree root. As I fall face first into the ground, the ever attractive sound of a cat in a washing machine escapes my throat. Great, I bet that will attribute a TON to my street cred with Cato.

And when I look up Cato is there, arms crossed, with his signature smirk on his face, he says: "You are about as graceful as a dying cow."

No cheese buns for me.

* * *

**Now don't worry! I made you a list of things to do!**

**1.) Leave a review telling me whether you would read my alternate 74th Hunger Games, if you would like a Tumblr dedicated to this story, and if you like, say something nice about this update! :)**

**2.)Take the poll on my page asking about my alternate Hunger Games story that I hope to write!**

**and 3.) Check out Viralsfan101 's writing! **

**Goodbye my loves, and take care! :)**


End file.
